


Love Like This

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Behave baby Yukhei, Comfort/Angst, Fire, Fire Magic, Fire Powers, Firebending & Firebenders, Flying, Levitation, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Teleportation, Yukhei is Taemin's baby, flight, weather manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Kim Jongin have been very busy and wanted to rest after getting a strawberry bubble tea from his friend's bubble tea shop when he met a cute 3-year old boy named Yukhei. Surprisingly, the little boy blurted out that he knows that he is super hero Kai even if he wasn't wearing his costume and he's not using his powers. Little did he know, the kid have powers too. After having an encounter with him and his dada Taemin, he thought that he is a good super hero. But after a few more encounters with them, he wondered if a bachelor like him would also be a good dad.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 9
Collections: Erotic fics of Taemin and Kai





	Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Taemin is a single dad trying his best to raise a kid with superpowers while having none in his own. Jongin is a member of an avengers like team that protects the city. He notices Taemin and his child and takes upon himself to help him out. Before he knows it, Jongin finds his life intertwined with theirs, the two of them a part of his daily life.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: mentions of death of a character in Taemin's past (undisclosed/unnamed character), mentions of rape and abuse (but it's only a lie)

It was a tiring day for Kim Jongin. One - he have finished a lot of workloads.l and had to work overtime for two hours. Two - his car broke down and he was forced to commute from his workplace going back home. Three - when he arrived at his home, the neighbor's baby wass crying so loud, he can't take a nap and four - he rescued a lot of people in Japan after teleporting there because of an unexpected underground attack from the 'bad guys'.

Yes, Kim Jongin also known as the teleporting super hero named Kai had a long day and the world wasn't considerate enough to give him a break so he just went out to get some bubble tea from his best friend's shop nearby.

"Yo Sehun."

"Oh? You looked like you've fought all the monsters of the world in one day. What's up?"

"I was tired from office work, my car broke down, then a loud baby was crying in the neighbor's door and of course, the casual trips to random places that gets attacked by those guys. It's been the usual, but I am fucking tired."

"That's the downside of being a member of the EXO protectors. You know well that it's the reason why I left, right?"

"I would still tell you to come back so I could have some reliable help and control over the weather."

"I can the control over the weather for you but going back to that team.. it's a no for me. I want to live in peace and just help people in my own little ways without the burden of having the responsibility of saving mankind."

"You're quite selfish, do you know that?"

"Yes, I know that I'm selfish but you are also just too selfless to dedicate your life in this life-saving job. I know we were given these powers to save people but if you'd also forget about yourself, at the end of the day, you won't be happy. You may have saved lots of people but in the end, you'd just lose yourself."

"Wow, that's so deep! I'll get a strawberry bubble tea and a slice of the shortcake."

"Your super hero name should be strawberry man, not Kai. Hahaha."

"Shut up, people might hear you!" Jongin got worried especially when the shop's door opened and a man with a baby boy went in.

"Oh, Taemin hello! How are you and your kid?" Sehun greeted his guest in a friendly tone, and Jongin knew that he's a regular on his best friend's shop - even if he haven't seen them before.

"The usual. I'm still struggling on how to tame him down. Anyway, he said he wants to have strawberry fruit juice, then I'll have a cookies and cream bubble tea but don't add pearls to both. Thanks!"

"Okay, I'll get your drink prepared. What's the name of your son again?"

"His name is Yukhei but he calls himself Xuxi."

"Xuxi is a cute name."

"It is but this guy isn't very cute at all!"

"How old is he?"

"He's only 3 years old but he has the mind of a 7 year old boy."

"That means he's trouble."

"He's not just trouble, he's chaos! I can't help but think that he's a son of the god of chaos himself."

"Oh? No no no, you shouldn't summon that god."

"Oooppppsss. Sorry!"

Jongin just chuckled as he heard Sehun and his regular guest's conversation. When Taemin got his orders by the counter while carrying Yukhei, the little boy looked at Jongin and smiled.

"Oh hello, super hero Kai! I'm one of your fans!"

"Eh? What are you saying, baby?" Taemin was surprised because Yukhei suddenly talked and giggled like a fanboy that met his idol for the first time.

"Dada, he is super hero Kai! He is a super hero like uncle Sehun!"

"Baby, okay he's a super hero so say hello to him and be good or he'll take you to the bad guys."

"He won't take me to the bad guys! He's a good guy."

"Uhm, hello baby! I'm Jongin and I'm not super hero Kai. Sorry for that!"

"Adults shouldn't lie to children, super hero Kai. I know you." The kid went to reach over Jongin and looked at the special birthmark he have on his collarbone. Yukhei chuckled as he revealed that he have the same birthmark on his back by the end of his spine.

"Yukhei, stay still or I won't give you your strawberry drink! Aigoo. Sehun, thanks for this! We'll be going home. Sir, I'm so sorry if my son is so talkative. He just really idolizes super hero Kai so much."

"It's okay, he seems to be a good boy. Always be good to your dad, kid."

"Okay! If you say so! Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!" Taemin and Yukhei went out of the shop and left Sehun that's chuckling while Jongin tried his best not to smile widely.

"Do you want me to tell you what I'm thinking?"

"What?"

"You're proud because the kid recognized you."

"A bit."

"Kim Jongin, cut it out. I know that you're a hundred fold happy when you get complimented by kids who idolize you."

"It just feels good. Thanks to that little boy, my day lightened up, at least."

"Ya, you should go home now."

"Why?"

"You'll see why. I'll close my shop early too."

"Why are you kicking me out?"

"Because you have to! Just stand up and go! Thank you for visiting but visit me again some other time. You can't stay here longer for today so just go!"

"You're so weird."

Indeed, Jongin went home after his visit to Sehun's bubble tea shop. As he walked by the street, he recognized the man and the little boy that talked to him like an adult earlier. The child saw him and immediately smiled.

"Oh! Hello super hero Kai!"

"Ssssshhh be quiet!" Jongin gestured him to keep quiet as they went up on their apartment. When Taemin saw him, Taemin got scared.

"Why.. why are you following us?"

"I'm not following you.. I live here. I didn't know you live here too."

"You're on what floor?"

"I live at the 17th floor."

"You live at the 17th floor too???"

"So you live on the same floor as me. Wait, does that mean this kid was the noisy kid who have been crying his heart out earlier?"

"Uhm.. yeah. Sorry if he's so loud. Whenever he throws tantrums, he really cry so loud. I never thought that you'd be able to hear it though, I guess our walls weren't as soundproof as I thought.."

"Now I know.. tsk. I hope you'd tame him down soon. I hope your spouse would help you so you won't deal with him alone."

"I've been alone in this from the start and decided to raise him alone even if it's hard. Thank you for your words, sir and I'm sorry if my son was too loud. I'd try my best in raising him right so you'd have a peaceful sleep. Have a good night."

"Bye bye, Kai!" When the two went inside their home, Jongin suddenly felt a lot of things.

It was a good thing it was his rest day when Jongin was awakened by a loud cry from his neighbor early in the morning. He was irritated of it so he stood by the neighbor's door to tell them about the disturbance.

"Excuse me but your noise is heard from my place. I woke up because of it, please, for heaven's sake, let me sleep."

"Super hero Kai!! Hello!" The little boy suddenly stopped crying as he saw his idol and went to see him by peeking behind his dad's legs.

"We're really sorry about that, sir. Yukhei, did you hear that? Please don't make it hard for dada. Please don't cry anymore, okay? We're very sorry, sir." The kid's dad bowed before he closed their door.

The kid finally stopped crying but Jongin found it so weird because he could hear their conversation even if it's not loud.

"Don't look for your dad, we'll never find him. I don't even know who he is."

"But super hero Kai might help us find him! If I have powers then my dad must have powers too!"

"Baby, just keep it to yourself okay? It'd be hard to be a super hero. You could just help people just like what uncle Sehun do."

"But I want to see and hug my dad.."

"Sorry baby but as much as I want to present him to you, I don't know who he is. Just forget about him. Am I not enough to be a mommy and a daddy to you? Is that the reason why you still want to find your dad?"

"Dada, I love you and you are enough but.. I just really want to know what my dad's power is so he could also teach me how to control it."

"Oh. Okay. If I would make you meet your dad, would you not cry anymore?"

"Yes! I promise I won't cry anymore if I meet him."

"Alright. Dada will find a way but don't expect that to happen too soon okay? I love you and I hope you won't cry because seeing you cry hurts dada's heart too."

"I love you, dada Taemin."

Jongin didn't get any sleep after he heard the conversation of the little boy and his dad. It was as if it hit him, and his heart ached at the sentiments of the little boy.

"Sehun ah."

"Um?"

"Do you think I'll be a great dad?"

"WHAT?!?!?! What are you saying?!?!" Sehun choked on his water after he heard Jongin's words.

"I was just thinking.. if I am a good super hero.. would I also be a good dad?"

"Why, are you thinking of settling down this soon? But you're not in a relationship, right?"

"I'm thinking about becoming someone's dad."

"And whose child would you be.. oh my gosh, don't tell me-"

"Yeah. The kid and his dad that went here a few days ago. They live next door and guess what?! I've heard every conversation they make and since then, I never get to sleep in peace and I can't take them out of my mind."

"Figured. Hahaha. So how will you become that kid's dad?"

"I don't know.. maybe one day I'll ring their door and tell them that I was the one who got him pregnant then make the kid believe that I'm his real dad."

"Seriously? You'll do that?"

"That's the only thing I've thought of.. I mean the dad doesn't know who the kid's father is.. it must be tragic or the kid may be a product of a crime or a one night stand by a motherfucking person with powers only to leave him with a baby. And the kid wants to meet his dad so he would be able to learn how to control his powers. It must be developing since he's three years old. I'm worried that he might not be able to control it with only his dad's guidance when he doesn't have any powers unlike his child.."

"Wow. I never thought that you're this soft but I support you for that, Jongin ah. Good luck, I think you'd be a great dad so don't doubt yourself."

After a few weeks of thinking thoroughly and also hearing every conversation the little kid and his dad made, Jongin stood up in front of his neighbor's door and rang the bell.

"Oh. Yes sir? Did we wake you up? We're sorry if we have been very loud again. I'll understand if you'll report us to the administration and if we'll get kicked out of this building, I'll just search for a new home that won't disturb any other neighbors. I'm really sorry."

"Taemin, right?"

"Uhm yeah. How did you know my name?"

"I'm.. I'm Yukhei's dad."

"Eh?"

Taemin let Jongin inside his home but it was awfully awkward. Taemin was seriously dumbfounded with what Jongin have said, while Yukhei was so happy to see his idol super hero Kai inside their home.

"Baby, can idol Kai and dada talk for a while? Can you go to your room for the meantime?"

"Why?"

"We'll talk about adult things. I promise, I'll let you play with him later."

"Are you sure? Super hero Kai, are you gonna play with me later?"

"Yes baby, I'll play with you later. I'll just talk to your mom first."

"Okay! See you later! I'll just be at my room and watch television."

"Alright baby! Thank you." As soon as Yukhei went into his room, Jongin let out a deep sigh.

"So.. can you please explain what are you up to? And why you're suddenly saying that you're Yukhei's dad?"

"Because I am."

"You must be joking."

"Look, I know you don't know who your baby's dad is, that's why I'm here."

"So you're going to volunteer to be his dad?"

"Taemin, I know that you got drugged by your colleagues before and you got pregnant because of a one night stand. I know it's hard for you to raise your kid alone so I'm here to help you."

"How.. how did you know about that?!"

"Because I really am Yukhei's dad."

"No.. no you're not. You're too good to be the bastard that got me pregnant."

"How can I not be that bastard when I did it?"

"No.. you're not."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for running away that night. And I never thought that it'd bear a baby after that one night."

"No you didn't."

"I'll take responsibility and help you in raising him. Besides, I have the same powers as he have. I'll teach him how to control it."

"Thank you for your concern, sir but I believe I could raise my child alone."

"Taemin, you don't have the powers that we have so at least, let me. And I don't want him to go around and use his powers to do bad things. Look, I'm a member of EXO protectors and your son is not lying. I am really Kai. You want to have a proof? Okay. I'll go inside his room." Jongin disappeared in a snap and when Yukhei went out of his room, Jongin was right behind him.

"Dada! I told you he is super hero Kai! Uwaaah!"

"Okay fine. Now I believe you that you are Kai. So, what now?"

"Would you let me take him to the organization? We'll train him there and he would learn to control his powers!"

"Wait, is that the reason why you're saying that you are his dad? Because you want to take him away from me?? No, I won't let you! Sorry sir but I could raise my kid alone! Thank you for your offer to help but no thank you. You can now leave."

"I won't take him away from you! I would just train him there as the environment there is safe for people with powers like us! We can't train out at the park or we will get attacked! I want him to stay safe, I want you to stay safe because if the bad guys find out that he exist, they would come after him and you don't want that, right? I don't want you to be in danger." With Jongin's words, Taemin broke down and cry.

"Do anything you want.. just don't take my baby away from me. He's the only one I have in this world.."

"I promise, I won't take him. If I would take him, I would also have to take you too."

With a few negotiations, Taemin finally agreed to train Yukhei at the headquarters of EXO protectors. Taemin have also formally introduced Jongin to Yukhei as his dad and of course, the little boy was so happy. He was so glad because the super hero he idolizes was actually his dad and Taemin couldn't get any happier aside from seeing his son very happy. On their first training, Jongin carried Yukhei while Taemin walked by their side towards the headquarters.

"Oh hello Kai! What's up?" The main guardian of the headquarters named Suho welcomed them at the lobby.

"Yo Suho. Ah I'm here to train my son."

"Your son?! That kid? You have a son?"

"Yeah, I just found out about it lately. Here's Taemin, my kid's mom."

"Hello Taemin! Nice to meet you. I'm Suho. I'm sorry but I believe you don't have any powers?"

"Yes, I don't have any."

"But your kid clearly have a lot. Wow, Kai must've given him all the powerful genes. Anyway, come in! Welcome to the headquarters."

As soon as Taemin stepped inside the headquarters, he saw a lot of super heroes in training, a lot of them were famous because of television and newspaper exposure. He have felt their powerful aura and little did they know, Jongin have become Kai in his super hero costume so Yukhei became super excited.

"Taemin, are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm okay. I'm just very surprised that this place exist."

"I'm glad that you're okay in going on this kind of place. I hope you'd also feel at ease. You could watch us in training, don't worry."

Just like Jongin said, Taemin watched Kai as he trained his baby Yukhei.

"So Yukhei, can you show me your powers?"

"Uhm, I could float!" He floated and levitated as he speak.

"Oh so you could levitate. Anything else?"

"Uhm, fire balls!" Yukhei held out his tiny hands and created mini fireballs.

"Oooh good boy! That's pyrokinesis. Anything else?"

"Uhm.. uhm.." Yukhei thought for a while, until he grew blue-green scales on his skin, most especially on his forehead and arms.

"Oh? Baby? You have scales?"

"Hmmmmm.." Yukhei nodded. Kai also saw that his eyes changed onto sharp viper eyes.

"So.. you're a baby dragon. Alright. You could levitate and you could create fire balls. Indeed, you're a baby dragon."

"I'm your baby dragon, papa."

"Yes! So let's get your training started, okay?" Jongin smiled, now challenged as he knows what he would have to teach Yukhei.

Taemin fell asleep by the waiting area and was only awakened when Yukhei placed his warm hands over his dada's cheeks.

"Oh! Baby! Your training is done?"

"We have trained a few of his powers. I've found out that he got the power of flight and the ability to create fire balls on his hands."

"Ah yeah. Sometimes I have to pull him down from the air when he levitates, and make him wash his hands so the fire balls won't get too big."

"Safety measures, huh? It's cute. We'll go here once every two weeks for his training. I hope that would be okay to you."

"I guess so. Come here, baby! Let's go home. You must've had a very long day." Indeed, the baby was drained that as soon as Taemin carried him, he was knocked out to sleep.

Jongin offered Taemin and Yukhei to stay and sleep on his place so he could protect them if danger rises. After thinking about it, Taemin agreed. Jongin slept with Yukhei beside him and for some reasons, he have grown attached to the kid. Taemin on the other hand, chose to sleep at the couch. Sometimes, he went back to his own home to sleep on his own bed. He fully entrusted Yukhei to Jongin most especially he have helped them a lot with his son's powers but he still can't trust himself to stay around Jongin because he's a man who falls in love easily, and that weakness have already resulted to something he never thought would come into his life.

\---

Truthfully, Taemin remember that night clearly., the same night that changed his life forever. He got drugged by his former colleagues while the man he was in love with was around and they set them up together. That man didn't love him back, but took advantage of him while he was under the influence of drugs. He found himself naked at a hotel bed the following morning, with blood stains on the sheets and a few stash of cash beside him. He was in love with the man and was happy that he got to spend a night with him at least, but also felt sad because it never lasted and he did it while he wasn't in his right mind. He was in love with that man, he could've been happy to finally spent time with him on bed but he was also hurt most especially when he was just treated like a prostitute that someone had sex with for one night and got paid with a bunch of cash afterwards. Taemin was heartbroken because he never thought that the man he loved was like that, but decided to just keep the memory of that one night with him.

Taemin was just shocked but happy when he found out that he was carrying that man's child because that would mean that he'll have a memory of his unrequited love forever. While he was pregnant, he saw his love on the television and newspapers as a super hero with super powers that saved lives of people until one day, he sacrificed his life for the good of others.

Taemin was devastated because his love have left the world in a snap; he didn't get to let him see that he would be having a child with him and worse, all his hopes to be loved by that man since they'll have a baby together have crumbled so when he gave birth to his love's son, he cherished him so much. For Taemin, Yukhei is the only living memory of his unrequited love and the super hero who sacrificed his life, even if it's not out of love, but out of duty.

"Please.. please take this man away from my heart. I don't want to fall in love with someone of the same kind as him, someone who have the same responsibilities as him and someone that would eventually die the same death he have experienced. I don't want to lose a loved one out of responsibility and guilt again. I don't want to fall in love with him, even if it means he have to distance himself. The man may have good intentions, but that intentions would be the reason why he would fall in the pit of heartaches. I don't need to be pitied on, I could raise my love's son alone. Please, please. I don't want him to be involved in this sick life." Taemin closed his eyes as tears ran down his face as he tried his best to fall asleep.

"Dada? Dada! Wake up!! Yukhei and papa Kai is here!"

"Ssssshhhh baby don't say it out loud!!! Call me papa Jongin from now on okay? We have to keep papa's identity a secret!"

"Secret! Okay! Ssssshhhh!!! Dadaaaaa Minnnnniiiiii!"

"Um what's up?"

"Good morning!!! Yukhei and I made pancakes! He told me that both of you loves pancakes so we made some. Come on, let's eat!"

"I'm still sleepy, go ahead and eat with him. And it's fine if you'll eat it all. I'm.. not in the mood to eat pancakes."

"Taemin? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"Uhm, I'll be taking Yukhei to training today. I must've forgotten to remind you. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I remember that today is that day, and I'll let you go on your own with him. I'll stay at home since I'm not feeling so well."

"You're not feeling well? If that's the case then we should just go when you're feeling better."

"No, it's totally fine. I believe you could go and train him even without me. Besides, I won't do anything there. I'll prefer to stay here at home instead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry much, when you come home, I'll make sure that you'll have food to eat that would replenish the energy you lost during training."

"Oh, alright. Baby, say good night and bye bye to dada before he goes back to sleep!"

"Bye bye dada! Xuxi would go training today! I love you! Sweet dreams!" The cute little boy kissed and hugged his dad tight.

"Take care, okay? I'll just stay here at home. Come back safely, though I know that you'll be knocked out again when you arrive back. Enjoy training, okay?"

"Xuxi will enjoy! Yes!"

"Take care and rest. Get well soon, Taemin." Jongin gave Taemin a kiss on the lips like it was normal, like it was done out of habit. Taemin was super startled so he just pretended that he's still super sleepy, bowed and went back to his bed.

"What.. what the fuck was that?"

Jongin trained Yukhei well but his heart ached. He knows that Taemin was trying to put up walls and was also doing his best to shake off the love he feels for him. Actually, Jongin was falling for him too. His training with Yukhei is fine but since Taemin wasn't around, he miss him so bad.

"Xuxi?"

"Yes papa?"

"You miss your dada?"

"Yes. I miss him."

"Papa miss dada too. Should we go and get a cake later for him?"

"Yes! Cake! Strawberry cake!"

"But dada likes a different cake though. Okay, let's buy cakes later then."

After training, Jongin and Yukhei went to a cake shop and ordered a cheesecake for Taemin and a mini strawberry shortcake for Yukhei. Even if the little boy was tired, he stayed up until they were able to buy cakes. Though in the end, Jongin carried the sleeping koala Yukhei while carrying the cakes they bought. Instead of going to his place, he went directly to Taemin's place and saw the man sleeping peacefully at the couch, just like the little boy that's sleeping in his arms.

"Aw. Like dada, like baby. I don't know how it happened but somehow, I'm very attached to the two of you. And Taemin, I've liked you since and I've been falling harder in love with you as days go on. I'm very happy that you allowed me to come into your life and you made my life worth living. Sehun was right, maybe when you finally felt that love, you would only think of them. It may be selfish but at least, I am happy. The two of you makes me feel the happiness I've never thought I'd experience. I love you two." Jongin kissed Yukhei's forehead as he laid him down to the bed. When he went back to the couch, he kissed Taemin on his lips. When he pulled away, he was surprised because Taemin's eyes were opened.

"Oh. Hi! We just came back and I tucked Yukhei to sleep. Are you feeling better now? Ah, Yukhei and I got a cake for you! He designed the cake for you, so you could get better soon."

"Ah. Thank you. Thanks for taking care of my son. The food is cooked, you could eat a lot. There's kimchi and rice, also fried egg rolls at the table while the beef ribs are at the pot. There's also a pitcher of strawberry tea."

"Thank you. Seeing you well rested makes my heart feel at ease."

"Ahm, Jongin? Since Yukhei is already asleep.. can we talk?"

"Yeah sure. What would you like to talk about?"

"I understand that you want to be a dad to Yukhei.. but you only did that so he won't cry again, right? He's not crying anymore and he seems to be in control of his powers. I believe that's enough. Can we.. go back to how we used to be? Can we go back to being just neighbors? I don't want to burden you with our existence. You're a single man and you should be living your life to the fullest. You don't need to take responsibility for us. The cakes, fine. Since you already got them, I'll accept it but please.. I hope this wouod be the last. I don't want to take anything from you. You don't have to do all of these for us. Thank you for your help most especially for taming Yukhei down but I think I could raise him on my own from today."

"Taemin.."

"I know you have a good heart but I don't want to take advantage of that. You have already helped us too much, I can't accept anything anymore. You have tamed Yukhei well, I believe you could sleep in the comfort of your own home without getting awakened by his loud cry because he won't cry anymore. Your issues with your neighbor is fixed now, please, don't think about us anymore."

"But-"

"Jongin, or super hero Kai, you're not my son's dad. He may not have met him but I know who took advantage of me that night. I was drugged but I remember his face. I have loved that man from afar until the end of his life, and it'd just unfair for you to take responsibility of his son when you already have the burden and responsibility of saving other people. I am very grateful for your help, for helping my son with this but I'm sorry, I really can't continue-" Jongin grabbed Taemin's face and kissed him.

"Taemin, I have come to love you and Yukhei. I know this may be a bit too soon but you two have been a part of my life now. Since I met you, I get to know how to love! Actually, Yukhei have told me that he knows that I'm not his dad but he came to love me as his real dad especially when he saw how much I love you. Please, please Taemin.. please give me a chance! And I also know that man, I mean Yukhei's dad. I know him well and I'm sorry if he took advantage of you. That night, I was actually with him but I was still young so I didn't get to do anything except for one. He wanted me to erase your memory of being with him, but I went inside that room and covered you with the duvet and turned the heater on since you were shaking instead. I made you retain his memory so you could have something to hold onto forever. When he died, I was also devastated but when I met you again with his son, I didn't feel sad. I've felt love especially when you let me help you."

"Thank you for taking responsibility for us but sir, that's not out of love, that's out of your guilt."

"It may be the case at first but believe me, while we stayed together, I have come to love you. I have loved you first before I have loved Yukhei, because he also loved me too. I actually doubted myself if I could love that man's child, a child he wasn't able to see nor acknowledged but that child is full of love, most especially he's your son so I eventually loved him like he's my own too. I have learned to love him because he's not the one at fault, even if his dad made a mistake and did that to you when you were helpless. I have accepted him and his love, along with the acknowledgement of the past and the truth of not being able to change anything about it. Taemin, I love you. Please.. please give me a chance. I know you love me too. I know because you have a genuine heart and I have heard your silent cry of help to get away from me. Taemin, I know you're scared that I may be the same as him and I might end up like him but I am not like him. I will protect you and Yukhei as long as I can, and I am willing to stay with you even if I have to give up my responsibility to save lives."

"You must be crazy! You're choosing us over the people you could've saved? You're sick!"

"I must be crazy, I must be sick but I'm crazy in love with you, and I'm sick of living a life like a hollow man. You've filled up my existence with love and I am very thankful that you came into my life. Taemin, I really love you. Please, let me be your love and let me be Yukhei's dad." Taemin didn't answer so Jongin kissed him again on his lips. At first, Taemin just allowed Jongin to kiss him, but eventually, he kissed Jongin back.

"Jongin.. I'm scared. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me. I'll always be with you." Jongin kissed Taemin again and he teleported them to his own home's bedroom.

"Ya Yukhei is alone at my place!"

"The doors are locked and he's super tired so he'd just sleep soundly. No need to worry! And I could sense if he's awake so we could immediately go back if he does. Please, Taemin. Let me love you.." Jongin resumed on kissing Taemin while Taemin didn't even try to resisting on kissing him back.

"But.. Jongin.."

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"What are you scared of? Tell me and I will kiss your fears away."

"I'm scared that one day.. you'll just tell us that it wasn't love, it was just responsibility and guilt.. what if it's-"

"Taemin, love like this isn't just mere responsibility nor guilt. I wanted to do this and if it was just a responsibility, I could've just helped you without getting attached to you. And it grew everyday. I know this is love because I've never been more sure of what I want in life, and I want you and Yukhei to be a part of it. This isn't just a superficial love, this is a love beyond any responsibilities nor guilt. Trust me, I won't let you down." Taemin gave in and kissed Jongin first, as Jongin took their clothes off.

Taemin's first and last sex experience was the night Yukhei was made 4 years ago and he was under the influence of drugs before so he didn't know how it really feels like, but he have felt the difference especially when Jongin was just gentle. Every move was full of care and love; it was rough yet needy, slow yet very sensual and also electrifying that it have burned their hearts. They were on fire but it's fine because it was ignited by the flame of their love. 

When Taemin woke up, he was naked under the covers and Jongin was nowhere to be seen. He quickly dressed up but was surprised when Jongin teleported back to the room with Yukhei that's eating his strawberry shortcake for breakfast.

"Morning dada!!! I love you!"

"Morning baby! Hey, why are you eating the cake as your breakfast?"

"Uhm, actually we already ate some sandwiches before I made him eat the dessert. How are you feeling, baby?"

"I'm fine."

"Dada! You and papa made me a sibling??"

"WHAT?!?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BABY?"

"I dreamt that you and papa made me a sibling. A playmate. I'm excited! I'll be having a sibling! I won't be alone and I would have baby sibling!"

"Xuxi, do you really want dada and papa to give you a sibling?" Jongin asked the little boy and the little boy surprised Taemin with his answer.

"Yes! Xuxi would be very happy to have a baby brother or sister. Please? Pretty pretty please?"

"Tell your dada first to love papa. When he agrees to stay together then we would give you a sibling."

"You're saying that as if giving him a sibling is like buying at toy at a toy store. It's not that easy and it takes 9 months!"

"I know. Xuxi, you have to ask dada about it first."

"Papa, do you love dada?"

"Yes baby, I love your dada so much!" Jongin stole a kiss from Taemin that made him blush.

"Dada, do you love papa?"

"Hmmm.. yes."

"You love papa?"

"Yes! I love papa. And I'll love papa only if he would love me and love you too."

"Of course, papa loves dada and xuxi. How about you, Xuxi? Do you love dada and papa?"

"I love dada, papa and baby! I'll sleep again so you could make baby sibling. Good night!"

"What?! What are you saying Yukhei?!" The little boy just grinned and teleported back to the room by himself.

"Eh?! He could teleport too?!?"

"I guess so. I'm his dad, after all." Jongin winked at Taemin and they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I gave justice to this cute prompt  
> Please tell me what you think about the story. Thanks!! 😊😊


End file.
